Basil and Dawson Cases: Clearwater Mansion
by Eli H. Lee
Summary: Basil is invited to the country side for a week by an old university friend. Bringing Dawson along upon request, the two end up finding a few broken pieces on the members in the households.
1. Chapter 1

Why not give Basil and Dawson another mystery to solve? This takes place between the movie and my fanfiction, The Red Herring of The River Apatite Murder, which… I'll be rewriting…. You can hate me later. Anyway, anyone who's seen my deviantart account (which I really to get back to uploading art there too….) will know I like the idea of Professor Ratigan having two brothers. In my case, their names are Sebastian James Ratigan and Jim Moran Ratigan….. Spoiler warning (not really), we're going to meet Jim in this mystery. And probably some mention of Sebastian.

Eli H. Lee

 _ **Introductions to Members of Riverfield Family**_

 _The rodent family by the name of Riverfield consists of four influential members. The head of the house is Robert Riverfield, who has had high success in the jewelry business, and has high hopes of his son Alexander taking over it. He is graciously ambitious, even at his current age. Alexander Riverfield himself already has had high success in overseeing trading and helping in his father's business. He's very well-traveled, and fluent in many languages. The head lady of the house, Robert's wife Amelia, has been confined to her wheelchair after becoming paralyzed from the waist down and sees herself has a patron to the arts. She admires paintings, so she has numerous of painting around the mansion and summer house. She admires the musical side of art the most however, so she takes whatever chance she can to see concerts and operas. Last but not least, is the daughter of the family, Helena Riverfield, who seems to follow her mother in valuing the arts, though instead of supporting musical talents like her mother, has interest within the world of acting. She shares the admiration for painting talent as her mother and has many suitors seeking her hand in marriage._

"It does sound like quite a lovely family."

Florence Lobb looked over towards her niece Ethel Blair smiling. Ethel was short, had a tuft of fur on her forehead, had light brown fur, and gleaming ice eyes, contrasting her aunt's tall height, head full of blonde hair with grey showing, pale fur and dark brown eyes. Both were dressed in similar dresses, although Ethel wore a pastel pink and Florence had a much more darkened red.

Florence looked back down at the letter in her hands as Ethel looked to the side to view the countryside.

"Yes, they are quite lovely. And if we're lucky enough, this visit may just get you a chance to join it!" Florence said, making Ethel look back up at her in astonishment. "Alexander is still not married, and just so happens to be looking to settle down with a nice young girl, such as yourself, dearie."

Ethel looked down at her hands, blushing as she bit her lower lip. Florence took on a grimace as she continued. "Besides, you can do far better than that silly, stupid sister of yours." Ethel shot her head back up.

"Anna isn't stupid, Aunty." Florence looked at her in shock before the younger mouse continued on "Silly? Of course. She has a very naive look on the world. But she's not stupid." Ethel looked back to the view of the countryside again. "She's… merely blinded." Florence sighed and placed the letter she was holding down.

"I'm sorry, Ethel. I… I won't say I didn't mean it like that, I did. But I suppose at my age, it's harder to remember what being at yours and Anna's age is like. What I know I'll never understand at any age is why your father would ever agree to any of our relatives marrying a rat, nevertheless his own daughter!" Huffing, she looked back towards his niece. "What was that rat's name anyway? Raagen? Rathbin? Ratarin? Ratekin?" Ethel gave a little chuckle before correcting her aunt.

"Ratigan, I believe. Sebastian Ratigan in fact. He's a colonel in fact."

"Ratigan? Not connected to the criminal, I hope!"

"He says he has a brother who's a Professor in one of the private universities out in the country. He mentioned another brother to Father, but he also lives in the country as an artist and actor. Besides, there have been Irish immigrants coming over, and Ratigan is a common Irish surname." she commented.

Florence sighed again. "Well, at least you'll be getting a proper husband."

"How can you be so sure? I haven't even met him, nor has he has even met me. What if he doesn't find me suitable?"

Ethel jumped a bit at her aunt's laughing. Florence patted her hand before calming up. "Oh, you doubt your Aunt Florence and your mother? We've been making a list of suitable young mice for you for months, dearie!" Ethel smiled nervously as Florence went back to laughing before the carriage stopped, causing both to look around. A couple of human got one, and Ethel looked out to see if she could hear what's going on.

"Why, Mr. Holmes! Doctor Watson! What a surprise to see you! What brings you two here to the country?"

"Originally on holiday, ma'am. Right now, to a visit on request by a dear acquaintance of ours by invitation."

Ethel looked towards her aunt in confusion as Florence began saying, "Huh, I wonder if we'll be joined by any other guests the Riverfields may have invited."

"Who else would they most likely invite, Aunty?"

"Us, as a matter of facts, madams."

Ethel and Florence both screeched and jumped back a bit at the sudden appearance of two mice, one tall, brown, a tuft of fur on his forehead, green-eyed and in a brown jacket, the other short and plumped with a lighter tan, dark eyes and dirty blond mustache while wearing a blue jacket and reddish vest.

The short of the two tipped his matching hat in apologizes towards them, saying "My pardons, madams. We didn't mean to frighten you both."

Ethel tried to calm herself as Florence perked her ears. "Wait, I know you two. I've seen your pictures in the paper. You're Basil of Baker Street and Doctor David Dawson!" she gleefully chimed.

Basil nodded as Dawson tipped his hat again.

"A pleasure, I'm sure. And the name of you two lovely ladies?"

"I am Florence Lobb, and this my niece, Ethel Blair." Ethel nodded in greeting while smiling before scooting over. Both Basil and Dawson sit down next, Basil next to Florence and Dawson next to Ethel.

"If I may a bit curious, gentlemen, how do you two know the Riverfields?" Ethel asked. Dawson looked downwards as the carriage started to move again.

"Oh, I personally don't know the Riverfields, but Basil here wishes to introduce me to them during this visit he was invited to," Dawson explained while Basil chuckles.

Florence tilted her head at the detective, commenting, "Oh? Then what of you, Mr. Basil? How do you know them?"

"Alexander Riverfield and I met in university," Basil explained. "Many of our classes were the same, in fact."

"Really?" Ethel asked. "What was he like then?"

"Alexander… he was quite the prankster. I joined in some of them, but I rather prefer to skip out on most. I remember every time he would pull a prank on my dormmate. Glue and feathers, sticky pillows, blue ink in hair and fur, if you can think it, Alexander probably did it."

"That must have annoyed your poor dormmate so much."

"Well...Knox..," Basil paused before continuing, "Knox got the last laugh in the end."

Ethel tilted her head in head before glancing back to the view of the countryside and Florence looked towards Dawson in question, who in turn gave a slight shrug. Ethel looked back up. "So, they invited you for a visit?"

Basil perked up a bit before lighting his pipe. "Yes, Alexander is turning thirty-six next week."

"Seems a tad odd to introduce Dawson here during a birthday visit for a friend," Florence said.

Dawson coughed a tad before explaining, "It's not really so much as just an introductory. It's also on the part of the lady of the house, Mrs. Riverfield, and a concern on her health."

"I think I understand," Ethel stand, clearly in thought. "If they saw in the paper you were a doctor, and Mrs. Riverfield is having problems concerning the reasons for her confinement in her wheelchair, along with the fact Basil would know you, it'd make sense that this would be a proper introduction."

"And what of you two? How do you know the family?" Dawson asked. Florence giggled and clasped her hands.

"Coincidentally enough, I'll be introducing Ethel here to the family. I'm more in the know of Mrs. Riverfield. I've met her while at the Mousetoria and Micebert Museum, along with her daughter, Helena." Florence's gleeful face while Basil rolled his eyes and let out a puff of smoke.

"So husband-hunting then?"

"Basil!"

Ethel looked down while Florence and Dawson both looked at the detective with disapproval. "You don't have to say it so bluntly, Mr. Basil."

"On the contrary, I think there's not enough of us that dare to be blunt, Mrs. Lobb. I must say, I'm rather surprised that you met Helena with her mother," Basil said, giving a rather stern expression. Ethel looked back up confused.

"You've seen them together sir?"

"Rarely. Granted, I suppose I should take into account that last time I ever Helena was before she went to Cheltenham Ladies College."

"When was the last time you've seen them?"

"I've seen Alexander every now and then, most recent was about a year ago. I haven't seen Helena and the rest of the family in six years."

Ethel chuckled a bit before biting her lower lip. "You didn't keep in contact with the rest of the family then?"

"Didn't really care to. Besides, they were already trying to get Helena and I to court before she left."

"You didn't find her interesting." Ethel didn't even bother to phrase it as a question, already seeming to get an idea.

"Oh no, Helena was interesting," Basil sighed before letting out another puff of smoke. "But not in the way I think I would have liked. Besides, I had already started my career and considered myself married to my work even then."

Ethel looked back to the view before gasping. Florence looked up before chuckling. "Ah. Seems we've arrived."

The mansion was three stories, save for what appeared to be a tower that have four stories, and white, with a lush garden all around the entrance. Like most mansions The roof had a blueish tint to it, and the windows were wide all around. As everyone exited the carriage, the four mice were greeted by a large, dull brown rat with some freckles, golden eyes, short brown hair and sideburns, and wearing a butler's uniform. With him were several servants, many looking curiously at them. Stepping forward, the butler bowed towards the four before smiling at them.

"Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Clearwater Mansion. We've been expecting you."

Basil raised an eyebrow as the butler lead them into the house while the other servants carried the luggage brought with the four mice.

"I take it you are Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Mrs. Lobb, and Ms. Blair?" The butler helped take their coats and hang them up before leading them to the sitting room.

"Correct. And you are, sir?" Ethel asked, looking around in awe. The butler chuckled before looking at the young mouse amused.

"Sir? Heh. I'm merely a simple butler, ma'am. My name isn't important."

"Oh I doubt that very much."

Everyone looked up to see a female mouse with tannish fur, wavy reddish brown locks of hair, brown eyes, and wearing a blue and black dress with lace and a jewel collar at the top of the nearby stairs. The butler chuckled nervously as the mouse began going down the stairs.

"You shouldn't demean yourself so much, Jim. By all means, if you weren't around, this household would be in a wreck."

Basil looked very surprised before huffing. "I see you've improve on your volume, Helena."

Helena smiled and nodded in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you again Basil." Turning to the others she clasped her hands. "And I'm glad to see you could come as well, Dr. Dawson. And you two must be Mrs. Lobb and Ms. Blair. I do hope you'll all find it simply lovely here. Don't mind Jim too much. He's too humble for his own good."

Leading the group alongside Jim, Helena continued with, "You won't be the only guests. My brother naturally will be inviting other. Basil, you remember Moore and Adams, yes?"

Everyone else turned towards Basil, who paused at the sound of those two names. "Our cousin is also here visiting, so if you see a spotted mouse, that'll probably be Juliette."

Jim opened the doors to the sitting door to reveal that the entire room full of paintings. Dawson, Florence, and Ethel both gasped at the detail in them while Basil blinked a few time. The rest of the room was also lavish in furniture and had a very light blue color theme to it. But it was clear from the moment that anyone walked in, that the first thing they would notice would be those paintings.

"Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, Florence Lobb, and Ethel Blair, ma'am," Jim said, casting a grin towards the guest before quickly switching to a normal smile. Helena seated herself next to an elderly mouse in a wheelchair with black eyes and grey hair, and had a very similar fur color to Helena.

"Thank you. Do bring some Earl Grey tea for us," Amelia said, smiled tiresomely. "Please, everyone, sit down."

Once everyone was comfortable and Helena began playing the piano in the room, Amelia rested her head.

"I'm sorry that my husband and son won't be here for most of the day. They're both out on business and won't be returning until around dinner."

"That's quite alright. I'm sure it's important either way," Florence said, smiling all too gleefully. Dawson, Basil, and Ethel were still staring at the paintings during all this. Noticing this, Amelia tilted her head to view the paintings as well.

"Beautiful, aren't they? I could stare at them all day and still not see any paint strokes in any of them."

"Who's the painter? There's no signature or initials," Dawson asked, adjusting his glasses while trying to find such.

"I don't know myself. And at my age, I can't really be looking into this, and …-Oh, Helena, that key is B-sharp! Not C, B-sharp!" Amelia's yelled took her guests by surprise as she glared over at her daughter, who paused in her playing.

"I'll keep that in mind, Mother," was the respond.

"Don't keep it in mind, get it right! Now! No wonder why most of your suitor bail out on you!"

Ethel flinched slightly at the familiar tone while Basil grinded his teeth. "You haven't changed a bit, Mrs. Riverfield." Helena paused in her movements as she took a glance at them before starting to play again. Just then, Jim brought in the tea and set it down.

"Anything else ma'am?"

"Yes, please show our dear guests to their rooms. Don't want any of you dearies to get lost here. In the meantime, Helena, we'll be teaching you the keys upon the piano once again."

…..

"Tell me, Jim, if I recall correctly, the position of butler belonged to an Albert Roberto," Basil began as they all started the climb up to the stairs, Jim still carrying the tray of tea up, absent of two cups. "What happened to him? He was around your age when I was last here."

"He had an accident."

"Accident?" Everyone turned toward Ethel, who had an ear perked up, before they all continued on.

Jim sighed while keeping his eyes forward. "Yes, Ms. Blair. An accident. With these stairs in fact. Apparently, on his way down to get the master's evening tea, still near the top, he missed a step."

"Good lord, is he alright?" Dawson asked, causing the butler to huff.

"If you can call 'dead' alright."

"That's dreadful," Florence remarked, now looking at each step she took.

"Yes, in fact, I'd dare say you should be careful around these stairs. The rest in the mansion are fine… but for some odd reason it's only these one connecting the first floor to the second that ever have any accidents. The others never have had any."

"There's been more accidents?"

"Yes, many, Dr. Dawson. Very few have ever been fatal, and as far as actual facts go, my predecessor was the only one who has ever died due to them," Jim grimaced, looking back at the stairs as they all reached the second floor.

"'As far as facts go'?" Basil questioned.

"I meant he's the only one ever recorded, or that anyone who stuck around long enough can remember. But some of the servants, mostly the maids, have it in their heads that there was a previous death and hence a ghost causing the accidents. As if that ever happens," Jim added with a huff.

"You don't believe in ghosts then?" Ethel asked.

"Oh no, I do. I just find it silly how the other servants perceive it. If anything, I find their thoughts rather insulting to their own idea on it all. A Tash is still dead, after all. The actions of it doesn't matter, you still don't speak ill of the dead."

"For a 'simple butler,' you seem to have a strong opinion," commented Basil.

Jim gave a slight glare as they began to ascend to the next flight of stairs. "In this household, Mr. Basil, a strong opinion maybe the only thing to have."

Ethel tilted her head while keeping her eyes on the butler. "You said 'Tash.' You're of Irish heritage, Jim?" Pausing, the rat in question sighed a bit before continuing.

"Yes, ma'am."

Florence scowled at her niece while Dawson went back to the previous topic. "You said there have been numerous accidents on the first flight of stairs. Was one the cause of Mrs. Riverfield's confinement to her wheelchair? And what of the other accidents?" Grateful for the change, the rat nodded in respond.

"Yes, as far as I'm aware, Mrs. Riverfield had fallen down the stairs herself. As for the other accidents, I'll try my best, but I'm afraid I can only give a good description to the ones that have happened while I have worked here. There were several before I began working, but afterwards there was the chef, while giving an in bed meal to the master. He was midway of the stairs where he seemed to have misplaced his steps. There were two maids from the kitchen. Both were also midway down before suddenly losing balance. There was also the gamekeeper. He had needed to inform the master of something that happened in the grounds. What else?" Jim paused the conversation to think. "Then there was one of Master Alexander's guests. A Walter Adams, if I remember correctly. He ended up with a broken leg after falling midway."

"Adams? Is he one of the other guest this week?"

"Yes in fact. I'm surprised that he even wishes to come back after the argument he had with Master Alexander. The other guest coming is also John Cause, who also was a victim of the accidents. He was closer to the bottom half, so he only suffered heavy bruising. Oddly enough, he also had an argument with Master Alexander before the accident."

Basil raised an eyebrow at the information. "Both had arguments with him, and both had accidents?" Jim nodded slowly, pausing for a moment.

"And then there was Ms. Helena herself. Or rather, she almost was an accident." Jim seem to be focused forward as if lost in thought before adding, "And personally, but most unsettling for me."

A silent pause went around before Florence spoke up. "What do you mean, most unsettling?"

Jim looked at them before continuing up the stairs.

"Because it was the one I witness myself. Apparently, earlier that day, she had gotten into an argument with Master Alexander, just like Mr. Adams and Mr. Cause. I had just entered the room when she, at the top of the stairs, began to fall forward." Jim looked downwards, back towards the first flight of stairs. "Master Alexander had been shortly behind her. I never saw her pushed or anything, but…" Basil followed the butler's gaze before looking back at him. "a part of me wonders."

…..

"Well, that was informative," Dawson said, drinking his tea. Basil was by the door, smoking his pipe as he concentrated. Standing up from his unpacking, Dawson thought for a moment before looking towards the detective. "Basil? You know Alexander well enough, right? Would he ever..?"

Basil glanced back before letting out a thick puff of smoke. "I won't deny that the time between university and the last I saw him, I did see him starting to develop a temper… And, he and Helena never saw eye to eye, so the argument thing? Doesn't surprise me a bit. But the idea of pushing anyone down the stairs? I find that odd. Especially towards Adams and Cause. They were even closer friends to Alexander."

"What are they like anyway?"

"I couldn't tell you about now. I never really spent that much time around them. But back in university, they were just as much as pranksters as Alexander. Cause however always had a boyish, slightly naive energy to him. And he followed Alexander like a puppy to his master. I'm surprised he had an argument with Alexander. Adams was… flirtatious. He'd always go off of the grounds and try to flirt with the ladies in the closest town."

"Well, I will admit, Helena isn't exactly what I expected."

"I admit to that too. Granted, I'm sure six years would have some difference, and then including the fact she went to a ladies school… But the overall difference surprises me even more. That didn't even felt like the Helena I once knew. Six years ago, yes, I couldn't really stand her, much like her brother. But she still was an interesting mouse then. Now…" Basil looked towards Dawson's bedroom door. The two of them had a connecting bath between their bedrooms. Where Dawson's had a deep blue color, Basil's own bedroom had a more russet brownish color theme to it.

"That's a completely different mouse."

Dawson went on unpacking, thinking as well. "Well, Jim did say she almost had an accident on those stairs. Sometimes the mind, when faced with something that almost endangers the person's mind, will cause a shift in itself. Sometimes, it heavily affects personality. This could be Helena's case. And seeing how her mother treated her, it's clear that there probably wasn't much help."

Basil paused for a moment. "Amelia was always like that. Alexander used to mention that before that accident of hers, she was still strict in both his and Helena's lifestyles. When I was last here, she was just like that. Only differences now is that it's a piano and not singing, and that Helena didn't retort back to her this time."

"Sounds like she was quite the rebel back then."

"She was fifteen. She wanted to rebel against a lot of things. I wasn't the only one who didn't want to be courting anyone. You think Helena wanted to get courted by me? We only stood each other because we just didn't want to deal with it."

"Fifteen? So she's twenty-one now?"

"Twenty. Her birthday is in the middle December if I remember correctly."

"Basil... If the mother is like that, what of the father?"

"Don't get me started on that mouse. I'll give Amelia credit, she tried to give both Helena and Alexander the same amount of attention, no matter how strict. I saw that clearly when I met the family years ago. Robert played favorites and never hid it. He never made it a secret that Alexander was going inherit most of everything, save a few thousand pounds and properties for Amelia and a small dowry for Helena." Basil let out another puff of smoke. "It's actually one of the reasons why those two had a rivalry." Basil went silent for a moment before perking his ears as if realizing something.

"Dawson, did you notice a pattern with the accidents the butler told us?"

Dawson seemed confused. "No, not really."

"Almost all of the accidents happened when the persons were halfway down the stairs."

Dawson blinked at the thought before adding, "Of course with Mr. Cause and Ms. Helena as the exceptions."

"No, not Cause. Jim said he was closer to the bottom half, meaning that he just happened to be on the lower half while still midway down," Basil corrected. "Helena is the only exception."

"Well yes, if we're looking at only the ones that have happened while that butler has worked here. Mrs. Riverfield and the previous butler happened before he came here obviously. There could even have been more accidents that have happened," Dawson noted. Basil seemed almost lost in thought.

"There could be a pattern in them too… why I wouldn't be surprised that, with the exception of Roberto, most of them happened midway."

Dawson paused before turning back to look at his friend. "Didn't he misstep at the top?" Basil only stared straight forward in thought.

"Just like how Helena almost fell at the top."

A silence entered the room between the two after that sentence, only to be broken by Dawson as he closed the last drawer.

"Oh how about a different topic. It all could be coincidence."

"Oh sure, just change the subject while we may have discovered more on the inside once again and possible another case."

"Is everything always a case to you? What am I saying, it's you I'm asking this to."

Basil grinned as Dawson went into thought.

"The butler," the detective said, making his associate look confused.

"Jim? What about him?"

"Doesn't he remind you of someone?"

Dawson thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No, he really doesn't. I mean, I do think I've seen him before, but I can't really think of who he would remind me of. Who does he remind you of?"

"Ratigan. Same eyes color and very similar fur color, absence of the gray areas of the face. Similar jaw line."

Dawson stared at Basil for a good few minutes before the sound of a gong was hear.

"Hmph. Dinner time already."

…

At the dinner table, the four guests were joined with Amelia and Helena, along with an elderly male mouse with light brown fur and amber eyes dressed in a green velvet. Robert Riverfield smiled at them as he sat down at the end of the table across from his wife. Next to him on the right, across from Ethel, was another male mouse with slightly darker brown fur than Robert and a similar fur style on his forehead like Basil. Alexander was already staring at his sister, who sat on their mother's right side. Across from Alexander was Ethel who clearly seemed uncomfortable, while next to her was Basil, who also was next to Dawson. Across from Dawson was Florence, who was studying the two other male mice near Helena and the two other female mice seated on either side of her. Across from Basil was a very young calico female mouse with straight red hair and blue eyes wearing a pale green evening dress. Juliette seemed to be barely 16 and quite shy.

The female mouse on Florence's other side had very curly light blond hair and white fur accenting her red eyes. Pearl Lupine was wearing a violet dress and was already trying to have a conversation with Cause, who was across from her. John Cause was much like Dawson in height and width, but the fur on his forehead curled downwards and his auburn eyes held a childlike character to them. He wore a green vest and small red tie, seemingly unsure how to respond to Pearl. Across from Helena and next to Pearl was the last guest to arrive, Walter Adams, who wore a red vest to accent his green eyes and black and white spotted fur. The top of the fur on his forehead seemed to have been groomed backwards. He went on trying to impress the Riverfield daughter, and by the bored look on her face, he wasn't getting anywhere.

Robert tapped his glass to settle any conversations down and stood up, a smile on his face as he began to speak.

"I thank you all for coming down this week, even if some are on rather different reasons from others in their minds. Most here, such as my son's old school friends and of course our own little family, are here for Alexander's upcoming birthday. Others, such as the young ladies here, are by invitation from my wife to join us. In fact, out of all of our dear guests, there are two exception. Dr. Dawson here, and my little niece, Juliette. Doctor, I'm sure you'll be glad to help?"

"In any way possible, sir."

Robert nodded in thanks and continued. "Thank you, good sir. As for Juliette, she will be living with us from now one."

Alexander huffed, "Oh goody. Shy little Jully gets to live with us. Maybe you can teach Helena how to probably play the piano."

"Alexander!" Amelia hissed, Helena looking down as Robert looked in disapproval.

"Yes… well, I suppose before dinner is brought out, I should tell you all a few things about the house. First off is the first flight of stairs, especially around the middle part."

Florence chuckled. "Yes, your butler mentioned it when he was showing us our rooms. It's such a shame that the one before him died just because of a misstep."

"Died?" Pearl asked, looking shocked. "That's terrible!"

"Yes… terrible." Basil took note of Robert's glance towards Alexander before Walter spoke up.

"Yes, those stairs are tricky. I broke my leg on them, and even John here fell down them once. We're not making that mistake again."

Robert coughed to get everyone's attention and then continued. "Well, yes. There have been many accidents on those stairs, so I do beg you to be careful while climbing them. There's also the fourth floor in the tower here. We keep it locked at all times, so if you come across the third flight of stairs, just ignore it. There's really no use to go up there. Also, don't mind the servants too much, they just gossip all through their work. If they say something, they're probably trying to impress the others. In the meantime, during your stay here, I wish you all a wonderful week." Robert raised his glass as a toast and everyone followed suit. After he sat down and the servants brought in the meal, Basil began to speak up.

"Tell me, Mr. Riverfield, before you had to replace Roberto, did the other accidents also always occurred when someone was midway down?"

Robert looked surprised at the question before thinking and nodding. "Yes, actually. Well, no. Amelia and Roberto were at the top."

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "It's lucky the others were midway down. I was even luckier not to share poor Roberto's fate."

"So is Helena," Ethel commented.

"What do you mean 'so is Helena'?" Alexander questioned, alarmed towards the mouse across from him.

"Jim mentioned that as well. Said she almost fell down the stairs from the top steps. Both Mrs. Riverfield and Helena here are quite lucky," she responded, causing Alexander to twitch a bit. Helena smiled bashfully though and kept looking down.

"Compared to Roberto, anyone who has fallen down the stairs are lucky."

"Oh don't be so modest, dearie," Pearl said.

"But it's true. Everyone else have only suffered broken bones or heavy bruises. Roberto actually died," Juliette spoke up, taking a piece of soft cheese. "It was horrible. The poor man had broken his neck."

"You were there?" Dawson asked. Juliette nodded in respond.

"It was around the Christmas holiday. The entire family who could come were here. I won't ever forget it. It was also around the time the fourth floor was locked up in fact."

"Why is it kept locked up?" Florence asked, seemingly suspicious. Helena chuckled in response.

"It's where we keep the extra paintings. Most of the paintings you'll find around the mansion were often given to Mother as presents. That Christmas week, we had so many that we had to put some in a room and lock it so that they won't become damaged."

"Seems a bit extreme to me," Ethel retorted, earning a slight smile from the Riverfield girl. Alexander frowned.

"So, Basil, Dawson, about what happened in the city. Did they ever find Ratigan's body?" he said, earning excited grins from Walter and John, but both Basil and Dawson frowned.

"No," Basil responded. "They think his body fell into the river, but no, they haven't found his body."

"That's a pity, maybe we could have burned it," Walter joked, only to have Basil give a slight glare.

"Maybe not to that extent," John commented.

"He almost killed the Queen!"

"Doesn't mean we have to be harsh on him. After all, we did know him ourselves."

Everyone else turned to John as he resume his portion of the meal.

"You did?" Pearl questioned.

"Well, yes. He actually did use to be a professor. He was really nice back then too. A bit no nonsense, but we were pranksters back then after all. He was in charge of mathematics and chemistry."

"Really…" Florence's mind seemed to be turning.

"You know, the butler seems similar to him, actually. What's his last name?"

"The butler?" Alexander thought for a moment. "I don't actually think we know."

"You hired a butler you didn't know the last name to?" Dawson asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aside from Helena, none of us really address him, he always seemed to know when he was addressed."

Helena sighed before speaking. "Moran," she answered. "Jim's last name is Moran. "

"Hm."

…..

This went on longer than I thought.

Please review.

Eli out.


	2. Chapter 2

So, what did we learn in the last chapter? Basil's connections to a rather wealthy family, one of them seems to be forced to be the role of Anne Meredith's appearance (If you know where that character is from, good for you), two other former colleagues, a familiar butler, two possible suitresses for the bachelor of the family…. What are we missing? Oh yes, and a flight of stairs that seem to be the cause of far too many accidents, including a death.

This should be fun.

Eli H. Lee

 _ **Introductions part 2**_

"So, Ms. Lupine-" Dawson began as the guest were led to settle into the sitting room.

"Oh, please, call me Pearl! The whole 'Ms. Lupine' is far too formal for my taste," the lady in question replied as she took a glass of wine from Jim.

"Ms. Pearl, then, what is your relation to our hosts?"

Pearl giggled as she played around with the nearby piano's keys. "In all honesty, I'm surprised I was invited at all. If there's any connection between our hosts and myself is the business rivalry between our families."

Ethel tilted her head while Florence gazed at the white mouse appalled. "Your family is also in the jewelry business?" Ethel asked, ignoring her own glass of wine.

"Yes, my father is in charge of the Silver Wolf brand line. I suppose our dear hostess has invited me in order to see if I'd be a suitable match to Alexander." Sitting down between Basil and Walter, the blonde took out a cigarette while sitting giggling. "Not that I'm interested in him to begin with. I don't like men with tempers, and those eyes of his I just find unsettlingly. But then again I never really like the color gold to begin with. And my, if I may say so, this wine is fantastic! Could use a little strawberry, but I have never tasted such a wonderful wine. Jim, what is the name of this?"

She was only met with the others staring at her.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to be rude."

Florence sighed as she took a sip from her own glass. "The newer generations are quite talkative…."

"What about you, Juliette?" John was the one to ask this time, looking towards the calico in question, sitting closer to a corner. Looking up startled, the redhead looked around at the other guests.

"Wha- what about me?"

"You are related to our hosts, and compared to the rest of us, you'd have the clearest idea of what they're all like," Ethel remarked. Juliette began to adjust herself uncomfortably. "I mean, it is becoming clear that Ms. Lupine and myself-"

"Just call me Pearl!"

"That Pearl and myself are both being set being matched up with Alexander, so I do believe that an insight from within the family would be a good way to know what either of us are getting into with them." Florence expressed a smile at her niece's reasoning while all the men, with the exception of Dawson who looked interested, gave each other tried expressions.

Juliette shook her head in response, adding, "Cousin Alexander is… probably better off as a bachelor. His temper is… scary."

Walter huffed as John chuckled nervously. "The years haven't done him any good, I'll say to that!" the spotted mouse sneered.

"Uncle Robert and Aunt Amelia are the ones you don't want to have as relatives… even before the accident Aunt Amelia had, they both were… harsh. I'm not looking forward to living here with them, not at all."

"What of Helena?" Florence asked, looking towards a family portrait on one of the walls. Pearl followed the older female's gaze and walked over to the portrait.

"Yes, what of the Riverfield girl? Surely she must have more than that little submissive demeanor I saw her giving to her mother. I mean, I can believe her having a more… aggressiveness to all that passiveness she gives. For example, an actual self-will perhaps?" she asked, taking a puff from her cigarette. "Or did that 'almost accident' of hers also take that from her?"

Juliette opened her mouth to answer before looking down. "She… Cousin Helena was an odd character. Now…"

"Now what?"

Everyone looked up to see Alexander standing in the doorway. "I hope you don't mind about my parents not joining us. Father still has paperwork to do, and Mother's current medication makes her sleepy. Helena will be joining us shortly though."

Sitting down next to Basil, the golden eyed heir took a glass from Jim before giving the butler a short glare. "That will be all." The rat quickly left, giving a glare in return. "Anyways, as you were saying Jully?"

Juliette looked back down embarrassed, causing Alexander to huff. "Figures."

Basil glanced towards the door. "You don't like your butler?"

"I'm not suppose to like him, Basil. He's a servant and I tell him what to do. Or at the very least, that's how it should work."

"What do you mean that's how it should work?" Ethel questioned.

"At the moment he is under employment by my father, so despite the fact I already control most of what goes on in this household, it's really Father who still gets the higher order. And even then, as a rat and a servant, he tries to establish a form of relation to the family, even if it's in a form of dislike." Taking a gulp from his glass, Alexander glares towards the doors. "That rat is out of a job the moment I inherit." Silence filled the room before Basil broke it.

"Excuse me? From what I've seen of 'that rat' is that he does his job and does it to the letter. I fail to see your point on the topic of just sacking him." Basil lit his pipe again as both John and Walter began to seem uncomfortable. "Also, as I'd like to point out, Alexander, you're being quite a hypocrite if it's the fact he's a rat is what concerns you."

"I have no idea what on earth you could mean, Basil," Alexander chuckled. Basil narrowed his eyes and stood up to glare at him.

"Out of our fellow university classmates that are here, you were the one who actually stood up for the professors that were rats. What's the difference between them and Jim there aside from profession?"

Florence huffed before taking a sip while Ethel placed hers down as she focused on the conversation. Pearl blew out a puff of smoke from her cigarette as Dawson began to look as unsettled as John and Walter were. Alexander glared up at the detective while gripping his chair.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Alexander. Profession is the only difference, is there?"

"It's none of your business, Basil!" Alexander yelled, causing everyone else to jump back.

"What's none of Basil's business?"

Everyone turned to see Helena in the doorway carrying a tray of cheese crumpets. Alexander took a deep breath and took another gulp of wine. "Nothing, Sister."

"Why are you carrying the tray, Ms? Why not let that butler or one of the other servants do it?" Florence questioned, taking a crumpet as Helena walked around so that everyone could grab one.

"It's practice. Mother says I need to work on balance and grace, so I've taken to carrying some of the trays in order to help. After all, servants are also expected to have some balance and grace to their work, so I took to taking an example from that idea," she explained. Pearl bursted out laughing, looking around at everyone.

"So, there is a brain in that little red brunette head of yours," the albino exclaimed, clapping her hands. Helena looked down before seating at the piano.

"You shouldn't bother with that, Helena. I'm sure Jully would give much better examples than those workers," Alexander muttered, jerking his head to signal Juliette to rise and sit with the mouse in blue at the instrument.

"I think it's an interesting way to learn," Ethel contradicted, Basil taking a seat next to Dawson as both tried to read Helena's body language. "After all, the working class do still have things and custom to learn, and with the middle class starting to make a rise, I don't see anything wrong with that ideology." Alexander stared at her before taking another gulp of wine. John smiled and perked his ears at the contradiction.

"If we may change the subject," Dawson spoke up, shifting uncomfortably still. "I'm sure there are less… arguable topics to talk of." The butler Jim proceeded to enter the room with another tray of cheese crumpets, saying, "Lady Riverfield wished me to bring some cheese crump...pets…." he stopped seeing everyone else having one with them already.

"I already brought some in, Jim," Helena smiled, earning a small grin from him before she looked down at the piano keys. "You can put them on the end table near Mrs. Lobb and Ms. Lupine."

As Jim did so, John spoke up to answer what Dawson had said earlier, "Has anyone heard about the err… that gem everyone seems to be trying to get? I think it's some sort of diamond from what I've heard."

"Why John, I'm surprised! I would have thought that being old classmates with someone in the jewelry business would let you know more about gems. It's no diamond, darling, it's the most valuable amethyst in the world right now!" Pearl exclaimed, pinching the plump mouse's cheek. Dawson blinked for a moment.

"Gem? I don't think I know anything on that topic…."

"What John's talking about is actually a pure amethyst. Completely colorless," Alexander explained.

"Oh the Siberian's Snow Amethyst," Florence spoke.

"I take it that it has no true owner at the moment?" Dawson asked as Juliette and Helena started a small tune on the piano. Alexander chuckled, as he leaned his head back.

"As it so happens, it's about to become one of the prized possessions of the Riverfield family. And I can promise that is one such possession that will never be sold," he answered. Pearl glared towards him and walked over to lean over him.

"Who's to say it'll belong to your family? It's a rather foolish notion to think of. When a jewel is so valuable, sell for the highest bidder. The more owners, the better the price. Let it jump around for a few more owners, then take it," she sneered. "And sell it to the highest." Twirling around, she started to chuckle as she approached closer to Ethel and looked around the looked around the room before facing back towards Alexander. "Or are you hoping to give it to a precious bride to show off upon her neck. Or do you seek it as a brotherly gift for your sister here? I hope the latter, because by all means, darling, I'd pity the future bride more."

Alexander glared at Pearl while Walter nudged Basil in the arm, whispering, "I think I was chatting up the wrong dame at dinner." Basil quickly slapped the spotted flirt on the back of the head.

"Mr. Riverfield has made a order to have the jewel be brought to the mansion during this week. But I assumed it was gift for Mrs. Riverfield when he did so," Jim said, standing by the sitting room's doors.

"Shouldn't you be doing something other than remaining here?" Alexander sneered, only to get a smirk in return.

Bowing down, Jim replied, "On the contrary, Master Alexander, I was told to keep you and the guests company by Lord Riverfield and that no one is to disturb him from his paperwork. The other servants have been notified and anything else is to be taken care of by them. So, no, Sir. I have nothing to do other than to join you and the guests." Helena giggled at the comeback before lowering her gaze as Alexander glared towards her. Ethel tilted her head before taking another cheese crumpet and Jim continued, raising his hand to his chin in thought.

"Let's see. The Siberian's Snow Amethyst has already made quite a name for itself, however its origins do not go back to Siberia, but instead to Australia, making its value even greater due to Australia's reputation to have rather dark amethysts to come out of its deposits. The first owner however was from Siberia, hence the name. It was originally a gift to his youngest daughter, only to have her die in a tragic accident. After that, it's been passed from owner to owner for the past three years. The quality of the jewel itself is said to be clearer than any diamond in the world and most outstanding compared to any ruby and sapphire when compared in brilliance."

Basil raised his eyebrow at the details Jim was giving. "You seemed to know a lot of information on this, Jim." he commented. "Especially for 'a mere simple butler' as I recall you saying earlier."

"Merely a little reading in the library during off hours, Mr. Basil."

Ethel leaned forward in interest. "Do you read often, Jim?" she asked.

"Merely enough to be aware of certain things, Ms. Blair."

"But you've had a proper education clearly, if you can read that much to know of something like the Siberian's Snow Amethyst," Basil responded, becoming very curious. "Most in your position wouldn't think to read on jewels even if they were to work with a family in that business. That already puts you at having a higher background than a majority of butlers."

"I…" Jim paused before clearly looking uncomfortable. "I'm afraid that's not the case…"

Alexander chuckled and continued to drink from his glass. "What, your mother was some vazey slag? Maybe some of her one-time friends left her presents." Jim's golden eyes widen before whipping around and growling at Alexander as everyone else paused at what had just been said in shock.

"My mother would never have done such-!"

"I think you've had enough to drink, Alexander," Helena said, getting up and walking over to her brother. Taking his glass and the bottle of wine left with them, she handed them over to the insulted butler. "Jim, how about you take these to the kitchen and check to see how the rest of the staff are doing. I've heard that new gardener boy is having a bit of trouble, and I'm sure the fresh air would do you some good." As he left the room with the items, Jim quickly smashed the wine glass into the wall above a potted plant in anger. As soon as he was gone, Helena immediately turned back and slapped her brother across the face. "How dare you!" she yelled, glaring the older sibling down. "Just because you and Jim don't like each other doesn't mean you get the right to insult him like that! Is being called 'Master' and being able to order him around not enough for you now!? Must you really insult his family just to get on his nerves!? And that language! What would Mother say if she were to hear you say that!? If I'm always told I can't keep a suitor, then Alexander, I'll say it right now, you'll never gain a fiancé, forget a bride, if you say such things and treat servants like that in front of guests!"

As Alexander rubbed where Helena had smacked him, Basil, Dawson, and Walter all began to share a grin as seeing her behavior while Juliette, Ethel, and John looked on in admiration. Florence held her hand to her chest as she continued to look in shock while Pearl just chuckled as she continued smoking.

"Helena, what makes you think you can just slap me like that?" Alexander sneered back, gripping his other hand gripping the arm of his chair.

"You forget, _brother_ , that the moment _you_ inherit from Father, _I_ become lady of the house. I'll be the one overlooking the servants the most until you marry, and if you keep that attitude up, I'll be amazed by whoever could look past it! Which means how you treat the servants will be my problem!"

"If I may ask," Ethel spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to her. "What does 'vazey slag' mean?"

"Alexander here pretty much called the butler's mother a … um," Pearl paused for a moment before leaned over and whispering the meaning into the blue-eyed mouse's ears. At hearing the meaning, Ethel gasped and looked back towards Alexander in shock.

"That's terrible!"

"He's just a servant."

"Who has access to your food and drink," Basil noted, a grin still on his face as Alexander seemed to instantly sober up at that. "If that's how you always treat him and the other servants, I'm surprised you haven't been poisoned."

Dawson, out of everyone, shivered at the thought. "By heavens, that'd be terrible."

"I am curious though," Walter spoke up, leaning back with his own glass. "He's Irish, correct? How the blazes did he even get to be a butler?"

"That'd be Father's doing," Helena replied, sitting back at the piano with Juliette. "After Roberto died, he thought it'd be funny to have an Irish butler. Since there's this trend to having a Japanese or Chinese servant going on, Father wanted to be a bit unique about it. Hence why Jim is with us…" she explained, lingering her sights on the door.

"How about we not talk about him," Alexander responded, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes, and how about we all head for bed, hmm?" Florence said, standing up and taking her niece by the arm. "It is getting late, by all means."

Dawson took out his pocket watch before blinking in surprise. "Oh goodness, it is rather late."

"Well, that does it then. All of us off to bed then?" Walter asked, John giving a yawn as both stood up. Helena watched as everyone began to leave the sitting room. Sensing this, Basil looked back as Juliette slide past him.

"You're not heading to bed, Helena?"

"I think I'll practice for a bit longer, Basil."

Pausing for a moment, the detective looked back towards the crowd before saying, "Well then, see you in the morning, Helena."

"Good night, Basil."

…

Alrighty, everyone, here's a GMD geek test for you; first person to get it right gets to have a character that'll actually mean something for this story.

Aside from Ratigan, what other Disney role did Vincent Price do? And before you say it, no it wasn't Jafar in Aladdin….that was Johnathon Freeman.

I know, it sucks to learn about that, I thought Vincent Price was Jafar too before looking it up to make sure. So I won't blame you if that was your first guess.

Eli out.


End file.
